


Friends and nothing more

by MahitosCrustyFoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahitosCrustyFoot/pseuds/MahitosCrustyFoot
Summary: "I Love you...""Akaashi..."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Friends and nothing more

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction on here so it might to be that good :')

It was an awfully rainy day. The rain kept falling as if there was no end to it. Akaashi was sitting in a coffee shop waiting for Bokuto to arrive. They were supposed to meet 20 minutes earlier, but Bokuto still hasn't arrived yet. Akaashi sat by the window seemingly staring into nowhere. The shop was quiet. Way too quiet. Akaashi used to like the quietness, but after meeting Bokuto he got used to the loudness that surrounded him.

Today was the day Akaashi finally stopped lying to everyone, himself included. He decided he was going to tell Bokuto that he liked him. It didn't matter if Bokuto didn't like him, Akaashi just wanted to get it all over with. Though just a little (very little) part of him hoped that by some miracle Bokuto liked him back. In a non-platonic way of course. From the corner of his eyes Akaashi saw someone sit on the seat in front of him.

"Hey hey hey, Akaashi"

"You're late Bokuto-san"

"Ah...sorry about that, I kind of lost track of time. You see, I was with Kuroo and he wouldn't shut up about the periodic table or something and just when I thought it couldn't get any boring he started rambling about how proud he is of Kenma, Don't get me wrong Kenma's cool and all but the number of times Kuroo talks about him is unreal. It's always 'Kenma' this and 'Kenma' that" Bokuto started babbling. It was as if he was desperate to find an excuse as to why he was late. In truth, Kuroo and him never talked about the periodic table and Kuroo never even brought up Kenma in the conversation.

It was all just a ruse. Truth is, he's been dreading this moment ever since Akaashi asked if they could meet. It wasn't as if Bokuto disliked Akaashi. He actually liked him, a lot. Just not the way Akaashi liked him. To Bokuto, Akaashi was his best friend, and _nothing more than that_.

Bokuto would be lying if he said that he didn't want to reject Akaashi. He was afraid that Akaashi would stop hanging out with him. He was afraid that Akaashi would no longer help him out of his emo mode. He was afraid that Akaashi would stop giving Bokuto all his attention. He was afraid that once he rejects him Akaashi and he wouldn't be able to go back to the way they used to be. Bokuto gulped. He wasn't prepared for this.

"It's alright, though I would've appreciated it if you'd told me that you had things to do" Akaashi gave a gentle smile. "We could've met up another day if you were busy"

On the outside, it seemed as Akaashi was calm and completely fine. In reality, he was anxious. Really anxious. _'what if he knows', 'what if he asks to stop being friends', 'i shouldn't have asked to meet up'_ all his thoughts were jumbled. He must've looked worried since Bokuto looked worried as well.

"Akaashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you have something to tell me?" Normally Bokuto wouldn't question him when Akaashi would ask to hang out, but today was clearly different.

"oh right," Akaashi gave a nervous smile. He had no idea how to put everything into words. Deciding to confess was easy (it wasn't really that easy but, with a little convincing from Kenma he made up his mind) but doing the actual thing was harder than it seemed. They made it seem so easy in movies. How can one just tell their best friend that they're in love with him?

_'Better to get this done with'_ "Bokuto-san" Akaashi said. His voice shaky. He didn't mean for it to come out as a hushed whisper. Bokuto gave a 'hmm' in response.

"I Love you..." Akaashi honestly expected to stutter, but once he said it he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. At this moment Akaashi felt a sudden confidence. He didn't know whether it was because he was fine with being rejected or if he 'knew' that Bokuto would accept his confession.

"Akaashi..."

"I'm sorry..." Bokuto's voice trailed off as he said these words. Before Akaashi could properly process the words Bokuto hurried away as if he had more important things to do.

All of Akaashi's hope was thrown out of the window.

_Just like that..._

Akaashi didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Of course, he wouldn't feel the same way. How could he delude himself? Akaashi wanted to go home and cry his heart out, but he couldn't find the strength in him to get up and leave. He suddenly felt like everyone's eyes were on him. _'the poor boy who rejected by his best friend'_

All of a sudden Akaashi couldn't control his tears. One by one they started pouring out. He immediately brought up his hands to his cheek and started wiping them, but it was of no use.

_They simply wouldn't stop._


End file.
